


One Fateful Night

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, Merman!Lea, One Shot, Werewolf!Isa, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: One night a werewolf has a rather unique chance encounter while prowling along the shores. It is one experience that leads to something he never had ever expected and something he knows he'll never forget.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OstelanExcruciasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstelanExcruciasm/gifts).



The skies were clear above, with the entire night sky for all to see. The moon shines fully amongst the stars, showing off its beautiful radiance. Its glowing pale light reflected on the waters that surrounded a small fishing village. Its image dancing along the smooth rolling waves.

Within the forest that formed on the edge of the town, a fast moving shadow moved. It does through, passing by the trees And all nocturnal animals within a flash. Soon the shadowed figure moved to the edge of the forest, towards the clearing that led to the shoreline. With the night so quiet and calm, it was the perfect night to walk down by the waters.

When it stepped out from the forest, letting the moon shine down on it, there was only more shadow cast on to it. The figure wore all black clothing. The only part that the moon could illuminate was the strikingly wild blue hair that ran down to the mid part of the back.

With glowing yellow eyes the figure proceeded slowly along the shore, watching as the gentle waves barely back it up to his boots. But the peaceful moment did not last long as his hearing picked up some joyful noises coming from further down the shore.

Further down he could see the docks where many of the fishermen boats were lined up and tied up for the night. But there was one boat that had some active on it. Two men were moving about and were the source of the joyful noises.

Curious, the blue haired figure moved slowly forward, trying to get a better idea why these two humans were so excited at such a late hour. From the smell of it the boat had just been running recently, meaning that that had been out on the waters during the night. As to why they were, the figure was not sure, but now he wanted to find out.

He crept slowly and hunkered himself lower to the ground as to not alert the humans of his presence. Once he was closer he smelled the air again. He could already smell the two humans, but now there was another scent. One that smelled like fish… yet at the same time didn't.

Wrinkling his nose he smelled the air again, trying to focus on the different smell. It was still so strange. It did in fact remind him of the smell of fish, but there was something else. Almost smelled like a human as well, but something just felt off about it. Now he knew he needed to find out just what it was that he was smelling.

Carefully he moved even closer and focused on the two humans who seemed to have something wrapped up in their large fishing nets. Now that he was closer though he decided to listen in on the human's conversation, hoping that could help.

"I still cannot believe this actually worked," one of them said with a chuckle. "I mean seriously what are the chances?"

"Hey, it worked, that is what matters. Just keep thinking of the money we are going to get for this."

"Though kind of sucks it stopped talking. I was enjoying its pointless threats to us. Hey come on you! Surely you can say something else!" the man then moved slightly and a grunt was heard.

Climbing up on to the docks, the dark clothes figure now could get a good sight of the boat and the fishermen. There he saw their net as well… and he could see part of what was wrapped up in there.

There was a lot of red hair, sticking out in all different directions. A very human looking face was attached to that mess of red hair, though it was partly covered by all of the hair.

Without even waiting a second more, the figure sped up his walking and approached the boat. As soon as he was close enough he let out a low growl, alerting the men to his presence. Right away they gave him the reaction that he expected; shock and fear.

"What the! W-Werewolf!"

"Where did it? How did it even get here?"

"Who cares! Get your gun out!"

"But we don't even have-"

"Whatever! Still can injure it!" the other man said as he pulled out a gun from his pocket.

The figure that was now identified as a werewolf lunged forward and snatched the gun from the man and tossed it over the boat. He growled again as he adjusted his posture to stand up over the men.

With them standing there in fear he grabbed the one that had tried to shoot at him and tossed him out of the boat onto the dock. Then he stared down at the other, but before he could do anything the man scrambled out of the boat. He ran to this friend and helped him up to his feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"But what about the-"

"I'd rather lose the money on our prize than risk my life to a werewolf!"

No more words were spoken as the two men ran off as fast as they possibly could. Now that they were gone, the werewolf relaxed a bit and went back to looking at what was in the netting.

What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected. He thought it was a human of sorts despite the smell, but now he saw it was something else. The top half of the creature looked just like a human, but the bottom half resembled that of a fish, or more prepared like a dolphin.

The werewolf had heard of these creatures before… merfolk… but he never had actually seen one before. From the stories he had heard they usually stayed beneath the waters or far away from any human villages. They were still hunted though, like any supernatural or mythical creature.

The werewolf sneered at the thought of humans doing something so deplorable. But before his thoughts could go any further, a new voice interrupted them.

"Hey furball! You just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" the redheaded merman said.

The werewolf growled at him, narrowed his eyes.

"Okay okay! Sorry. Just a bit agaignated, been trying to get out of this since they netted me. Doesn't help that they also tied my hands," the merman said as he turned slightly to show that his arms were in fact tied behind his back. "If you got a name it would be helpful. Though do werewolves even talk when you guys are like that? I never really read up much on your kind."

The werewolf sighed before kneeling down to start untangling the mess netting. "Isa."

"Oh! So you can speak. Cool. Well my name's Lea, got it memorized?" There was a pause before he sighed. "If my hands were free I'd be pointing to my forehead right now for emphasis."

Isa rolled his eyes as he finally got all of the nets out of the way. After that he went over to Lea's otherside and used his sharp claws to untie the ropes that tied his arms together. Once the ropes were gone, Lea stretched his arms and let out a happy sigh.

"All right!" he rolled over on his other side to face Isa again. "Thanks! And now… you can get my name memorized." Lea grinned as he pointed a finger to his forehead just as he explained.

"Is this just a merfolk thing or something you enjoy doing?"

"Just my own little thing. Gotta make good impressions on others of course."

"Well you have. Now you're free. You're welcome," Isa said before starting to head to the side of the boat to exit it.

"Hey hey! Wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!"

"The humans are gone," Isa replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah buuuut… I can't just get up and walk into the water myself. You know…" Lea flipped his tail a couple of times. "The tail and all."

Isa sighed again and turned to face Lea again. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Carry me of course! You're strong after all. You just tossed that human and it looked like no effort at all!"

"Fine."

Isa quickly picked up Lea without another word and stepped out onto the dock. Now that he was out of the boat and in the light of the moon again, he could see the feature of Lea lit up now. His head was truly a bright and vivant red color while his eyes were a deep green. Then there was his tail, a pretty maroon color that was shimmering in the moonlight.

Maybe it was just something about the merfolk from what Isa had heard, but Lea's eyes were rather intrancing. So vibrant and so wide. It took him a moment before he could finally pull his gaze away.

Isa started to walk towards the end of the dock, still holding Lea close to his chest. "Hey wait a minute!" Lea protested. "That's it? You're just going to save me then just toss me back into the waters?"

Isa stopped, titling his head slightly. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"I mean yeah eventually, but can't I get some time to get to know my handsome and rather mysterious werewolf savior?" Lea asked as he wrapped one arm around Isa's neck for better support as he was held.

Isa turned his head away as the slightly feeling of warmth built up in his cheeks. A moment later he got to the edge of the doc and then sat down, setting down Lea to sit next to him. Once they were both sitting Lea smiled happily.

"I got questions ya know. Never met a werewolf before so I got a lot of things on my mind!"

"You may ask then, but I will say you are wrong… I am not handsome."

"So humble!" Lea laughed. "Course you're handsome! Like you got such a nice strong looking face. Super serious, but still really good looking!"

"You must be blind then," Isa said rather bluntly. "Otherwise you would see what clearly ruins what would define a handsome face."

"You mean…" Lea slowly pointed towards Isa's face but didn't get closer. "I don't see that as ruining your face. I'm looking past that to see the handsome guy underneath. Though… um if I could ask… how did-"

"Hunters. No different than the ones that tried to capture you, but much more violent." Isa slowly traced his fingers over the large, jagged x shaped scar that ran over his nose. It was from so long ago and yet he could never forget that night.

"Ask something else. But nothing more about my face."

"Hmm all right. Let's go to this then. Your pointed ears and tail, what's that like?" Lea pointed to Isa's ears that were pointed at the tips and then to the scraggly furry tail that matched Isa's blue hair.

Isa raised an eyebrow to the odd question at first. Such a strange thing to ask, or more really how it was asked. Either way Isa shrugged, as he started to casually move his tail back and forth . "They are just ears and a tail. Just like yours are."

"Yeah, but you only get that stuff when it's a full moon right? And plus I think a wolf tail is far different than my own tail."

Isa shook his head light. "A tail is a tail, just something that is a part of our bodies. But, it is anytime I choose to transform. The full moon only triggers the transformation without choice."

"Wow, is it hard to deal with that?" Lea asked, scooting a little closer.

"We are trained since we are young to adapt and adjust to it. It is just a natural occurrence at this point."

"Okay. Got it. Now let's see…" Lea hummed thoughtfully for a moment before his next question. "How about your hair?"

Isa turned to finally look at him, narrowing his eyes with a bit of confusion.

"I mean like. I never knew werewolves could have blue hair. I thought they'd have… ya know wolf colors."

"I am what you call, a very rare exception," Isa said, speaking softly. Slowly he found himself running his hand though his hair, looking at how it shined in the moonlight.

"And?" Lea asked, waiting for Isa to continue. "Don't leave me here in suspense!"

Isa closed his eyes. He didn't understand why he was telling this merman all of this, but he wasn't annoyed by it. It felt the complete opposite in fact. Someone to talk to who would listen for them never knew his struggles. It was someone who was on the outside of what he thought was common knowledge. Something very new for him to experience.

"My mother… she was a fairy."

Lea's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?" Though he took note of Isa's soft voice when he spoke and how he phrased his words. There was more about Isa's mother than he would care to say, and Lea knew his place not to ask about it.

"Yes. Fairies are known for their wide range of colorful hair, it's just a trait that is easily passed down opposed to others."

"No other traits?"

"Aside from my connection to nature and animals, nothing else."

"Wow, pretty cool though if you ask me. Now I can tell everyone back home that I know a werewolf-fairy!"

Isa shifted slightly. His eyes averted away from Lea he stared out to the open waters. His eyes focused on the reflection of the moon that flicked as the water shifted around. He tried his best to breathe in slowly to stop whatever was trying to flutter in his stomach.

"Well?"

Isa turned back to Lea. "What?"

"You know, you're a pretty quiet guy. But I thought you would be curious to ask me some questions since you answered mine."

"I have nothing to ask."

"Aw come on, don't be like that. I bet you're curious, right?" Lea leaned in closer, his bright green eyes shining. Suddenly he pouted in a rather childish manner. "Unless you've already met other merfolk before."

"Never have… I just don't know…" Isa breathed in deeply. "I wouldn't know what to ask."

"Anything! Come one, there's gotta at least be one question knocking around in your mind. If you don't have anything I would be glad to just talk about myself." Lea started to grin, having the corner of his mouth stretched as far as they could go.

"Fine. What is it like out there? Under the water, far away from the humans?"

"It's something else entirely. Completely different worlds basically. But between the sea and the land, I find the surface much more interesting."

Isa hummed slightly. "So that is why you got caught."

"Hey! Not my fault those humans were out so late at night. I thought I would be safe. Though still, cause of them I got to meet you."

Isa started to shake his head lightly. "I do not understand why you think meeting me is so grand. There's nothing special about this."

"Of course there is! There's just…" Lea looked Isa deadset in the eyes. His expression softened as he reached forward to place his hand on top of Isa's. "There's something about you that I can't get out of my head. Just something…"

Lea slowly reached his hand up towards Isa's face. He was ready to move back or swat away Lea's hand, but instead he found himself frozen in place. Soon he felt the light tingling senestion of Lea's fingers gentle brushing over his cheek. Still he remained frozen which only left him feeling perplexed.

He never let anyone touch him, let alone get near his face. Never had he let anyone touch his face so gentle, not since his mother passed away. But now… he was stuck there, letting Lea move his fingers back and forth on his face. It still wasn't bad though… and he didn't want it to end any time soon.

But Lea eventually pulled his hand away, going quickly to rub the back of his neck. "Ah… sorry. I guess I just got caught up in… I don't know what I was really doing. Sorry. I guess at this point I might as well head back home."

Lea was about to push himself off the dock down into the waters below when Isa grabbed his wrist. Gasping slightly he turned to the werewolf and stared at him, waiting to see what he would say if anything.

"Lea…" Isa's voice came soft as he leaned in towards Lea's face.

"Y-Yeah?" Lea found himself stuttered while Isa proceeded to get closer. Isa's face was still that stoic face that he had seen on him the entire time, but now there was a flash of curiosity.

"You're right. But it also is in reverse. You say you cannot get me out of your head… You are the same for me."

Before Lea could even think of something to say back, Isa's lips were pressed against his. The moment only lasted a mere couple of seconds before Isa pulled back and stared at Lea. "I have found myself with another question. Is it true that merfolk can lure people under their spell with just their voice alone?"

Lea started to laugh lightly as he ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the heat rising up in his face while he tried to give his best answer. "It's really only when we sing and when we want to cast that kind of spell. Even then, most merfolk don't do much of that anymore."

"Well there must be something else then… perhaps it is the moonlight of the full moon that illuminates you so to entranced me."

Lea blushed lightly before laughing again. "Wow, that's quite the pick up line. Never heard that one before."

Isa gave the slightest smirk. "Does it have any effect?"

Lea gave his own charismatic smirk in return. "It might have." He started to sway his tail up and down over the dock edge. "Maybe we will just have to meet up again sometime to find out. That is, if you would want to."

Isa didn't miss a single beat in replying. "I'd be glad to."

"Then let's say… hmm… three days from tonight? Here at docks just after sundown?"

"No, that would be too risky. The humans would no doubt be around still at that time," Isa replied. A moment later he turned his head to the left. "There is a small cove off at the edge of the shore, correct? We could meet there instead with a greater chance for privacy."

"Great! Sounds like a date!" Lea faltered slightly after that. "Or meetup or whatever."

"If you want to call it a date, then I am fine with that," Isa said, giving his reply calmly and casually.

"O-Oh, all right then! Yeah, a date then it is! I'll see you there, Isa."

"Same to you Lea."

Though Lea thought to be as daring as Isa was, the thought to tease was far stronger. He quickly gave a small peck on Isa's cheek before plunging down into the water without a word more.

After he was gone, Isa could only stare and watch as Lea swam off into the distance. His tail flipped and splashed against the water, causing the image of the moon to temporarily ripple away. He could only let out a sigh though as he placed a hand to his cheek, right where Lea had left a small kiss. Upon his fingers touching his cheek, he could feel how warm they had gotten. He had no idea if they had been like that the entire time or if only now they decided to truly heat up. Either way, this night was truly one he knew he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little birthday gift for my friend Ostelan but I hope you all enjoyed either way! I really got a random ramble going for it.


End file.
